Nagihiko or Nadeshiko
by Swirly-chan
Summary: Rima has been best friends with Nadeshiko as long as she can remember. They've been through alot of stuff together, but can they really make it through this slight detail? And, is Nagihiko really Nadeshiko's twin?
1. Chapter 1

WOOT!! ^_^ I do not, sadly, own Shugo Chara. Babies R Us, or Snoopy. If I did, I wouldn't be here. Gosh!

I woke up blind. All I could see was a dark goldish color. It was creepy. And, seeing as I am delirious in the mornings (really. I woke up once and I thought I was in a swamp, and I was actually in Amu's sister's room), I panicked.

And I can panic.

"MAAAMMAAA!!" I screamed. "PPAAPPAA!!"

I waited in the silence. Oh yeah, they weren't home.

"NADESHIKOOO!!! I'M FREAKIN' BLIND AND YOU NEED TO SAVE ME!!" I screeched.

"Coming, coming," a drowsy voice answered.

'_I'm glad I invited Nadeshiko over. She can cure me of my blindness._' I thought.

"Rima," a high pitched voice, which I confirmed as Nadeshiko, giggled. "You are not blind."

"Am too!!!" I retorted.

"Not."

"Am!"

"Not!"

"Am!"

"Fine!" she huffed. She grabbed something, then moved over to me. Something forced its way through my hair. A brush.

The gold made its way to the sides, and my best friend's pretty face was in front of me. Then she giggled. Kusukusu was also by her shoulder, and she laughed.

I rolled my eyes and flicked Nadeshiko's forehead.

"Oh, so you don't want me to cook you some food," Nadeshiko said in a sing-song voice.

"I love you, oh great one," I said, thinking of pancakes drowning in sweet maple syrup, blanketed by whip cream and strawberries.

She helped me out of bed, and pointed out my pjs. "'Kay, so here's the plan. You change out of your Snoopy jammies, while I cook pancakes."

I nodded and we got to work. I changed into -insert long description of a cute outfit- (**A/N fine! If you want a picture in your head so~ bad, go to the 5****th**** manga, and look at what she's wearing in the babysitting chapter**).

"I wanna do something today," I claimed, shoveling heaven in my mouth.

Nadeshiko glanced at me and nodded. "Let's do something stupid and will only be funny to us." she said, before licking whip cream off a strawberry and eating it.

"Okay. Sounds fun," I said. I picked up a strawberry and studied it. "Isn't this a form of cannibalism? Or voodoo..ism?"

"What?"

"Isn't Amu a strawberry?" I popped the strawberry in my mouth. Nade grinned at me.

"When you do that, you really look like your brother." I informed her. Her face turned red and she looked at her plate.

I probably made her mad. Ha.

"Oh! I have an idea!" I shouted. Kusukusu, who was pouring syrup on her mini pancake, jumped. And got syrup all over her.

"Nadeshiko, I'm glad you pasted your driving test. 'Cause me and you are going to Babies R Us." I smiled.

"?"

"We are gonna pretend we're lesbians, and that we are shopping for our baby."

We both grinned and ran out to the car. This was going to be funny.

Right?

Well, what did you think? :] Maybe, if I get a lot of reviews, I'll put it in Nagi- Oops, I mean Nadeshiko's POV. NOW CLICK THE PRETTY BUTTON! PRETTY BUTTON IS LONESOME!


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I messed up. =/ I accidentally put the same chapter twice.**

**But, really, did every last review HAVE to point that out? Did you forget about the story? -.-; **

**But 54 freakin people read it! :D Victory!**

**By the way, I don't Shugo Chara or Babies R Us. Silly goose. :3**

**

* * *

**

Rima's POV

"Nadeshiko, do we really have to listen to this crap?" I moaned, clutching my poor, innocent ears.

"It's not crap," Nadeshiko retorted. Ugh. Was she humming along? Freak.

My best pest was forcing me to classical junk. I held poor Kusukusu in my palm. She was withering in pain, clutching her ears.

"Look at Kusukusu!" I glared at her. She grumbled something, and I knew I won. Go Rima.

I reached for the… what's it called? The thing on the radio? You turn it, and it changes channels? (**A/N lawl, I totally forgot XD**) Whatever. I turned, okay?

"And now.." a deep radio-dude-guy's voice rang out. " Viva la Vida by Coldplay!" **(Another A/N I love this song. Listen to it! Listen to it I say! And I don't own it..)**

"What's this song? It's peaceful.." Nadeshiko said in slight surprise.

"Did he not say it? And go faster. It's like we're not moving."

"We're at a red light."

"Well, go!"

"Can't. It's illegal," she looked at me.

"It's not my fault. I failed the dang test." I felt my right eye twitch. Nadeshiko laughed, and started driving again.

Agh, I can't wait to get there! sdjhabv;vjujdfv,ssvgjb this will be fun. Very fun.

"Let's stop for snacks," Nadeshiko said, pulling into a gas station.

We walked/ran in. I walked around, looking left to right. Then I noticed this one box. Well, I never told anyone this, but I love sunflower seeds. Love love love them. And it was two for a dollar.

"Nadeshiko!" I whispered, which is really quiet, considering how quiet my voice usually is. She glanced at me and rushed over. And again, she looked so much like Nagi.

Haa, she looks like that dimwit.

I picked up the box and shoved into her chest. (Don't tell her I said this, but she is a total flat chest.) She looked at me with a total 'WTF' face.

"We're buying this, and some ice cream. My tongue feels so dry after eating a few packs," I said, brushing past her. There was silence for a second, but then it turned into laughter at full throttle. I froze.

That was sooo Nagihiko's laugh.

"Rima?" Kusukusu floated by me, with a confused face.

I shook my head and grabbed our ice creams. Then we headed out to the car seven dollars poorer, and ate our way to Babies R Us.

"Who's gonna be the pregnant one?" I asked.

"Uh… I'm pretty sure it's impossible for girls to get each other pregnant.." Nadeshiko replied. Was her face red? Probably cause she wanted to laugh. So why didn't she?

"Can't you have sperm put into you? Like, cause scientists have nothing better to do? Instead of curing cancer or something important." I shoved a handful of seeds in my mouth. I glanced up at Nade. Her hands were gripped so tight on the wheel that her knuckles were white.

What the heck is wrong with her?

**

* * *

**

Nagi's POV

Why did Rima feel the need to bring this up? Who's gonna be the freakin mom?

"Uh.." I said. "I'm pretty sure it's impossible for girls to get each other pregnant.." Well, technically, we could. But I'm not gonna say that. I glanced at myself in the mirror.

Crap. I looked like freakin Amu around boys!

Trying to get the red out of my face, I gripped the wheel. I think Rima said something, but I'm not sure.

Oh, look! We're here. This will be fun.

I grinned at Rima, and she returned grinned back. I felt my stomach flip. She was so dang.. cute! Why'd did she have think I was a boy? Why did she hate Nagihiko, and not Nadeshiko?

**

* * *

**

Rima's POV

I hopped out of the car, and turned to her. "I guess I'll be 'mommy'."

She rolled her eyes and nodded. Then she held out her hand and said with a giggle, "Let's go, _hunny_."

I slammed the door, then gently place my hand in hers. "Sure, _dear_."

We laughed all the way on the inside.

Kusukusu looked at us strangely. "Can't girls marry? Why is that funny? Nadeshiko? Rima?" But we couldn't answer her. We were to busy laughing. Nadeshiko elbowed me, and we straightened up.

We saw a worker with bright pink hair, bent over, picking a lonely box. We called out to her, and she stood up and smiled, wiping her hands on her pants.

"Yes, how may I help you?" she asked.

"Can you help us, please? We're shopping for our baby," Nadeshiko said, and I laid my head on her shoulder. "And we want a cheap baby chair."

Was it me, or did she smile bigger?

"Over there," she pointed, and we started that way. But she grabbed my arm and pulled me back without Nadeshiko noticing.

"She looks like a whore," she whispered. "How about you go out with me?" My blood froze.

"W-What?" I stammered. Omigoshiness. This is kinda creepy.

"You heard me," she giggled, placing her hand on the small of my back, kinda pushing me into this awkward hug position. "I don't stutter."

"L-Look. I'm already freakin p-pregnant," I said nervously. Where the heck did Nadeshiko go?

"Of course you are," she said soothingly. I looked around. We were in a corner, were nobody could see us. Uh-oh. Her hand was sliding down. ;jdc k43rbgv

Why can't I scream?

"Hey, um, m-my boyfrien-" I tried to say. Heh, I don't even have a boyfriend. I thought it'd be more threatening.

"Ohhh, so you're bi. That's okay, I am too." she said, her hand now on my butt. Her other arm was holding my arms tight. Since she was a girl, my kicking wasn't doing much. And I'm not that strong. Damn it. I'm gonna get raped. By a girl. In a baby store.

Does that say anything to you guys?

Then- BAM!!!!!

Nadeshiko had finally found us, and she just whacked pink girl with a giant box. Now she was laying unconscious on the floor. I kicked her arm.

"Serves you right." I said with disgust, right before I spit on her. Nadeshiko laughed before giving me hug.

"Rima! I'm so sorry, so sorry, Rima!" Kusukusu cried, and cuddled my cheek.

"Okay, let's continue with our prank." I glanced up at her.

Nadeshiko stared at me, before breaking into a grin. "You're so awesome."

* * *

Ok, so they are really OOC. :[ But I don't care!

NOW REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW!!!!

And now that I think about, Rima shoulda been more freaked out, you know, cause of the time she was kidnapped. But idc.

This chapter was better than the last one, in my opinion.

And the pink girl? She's my friend. XD Actually, she said to make her the bad guy.

She's straight, though my other friends Tiffany, Sam, Hannah, Jaymee, Megan, and Amanda are gay. Or bi. I keep forgetting.

REEVVIIEWW!!!

And if you make a suggestion, I'll find a way to put it in the story.

Sooner or later.

Review!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter freakin three! Ugh. Finally. And this chapter is dedicated to TranquilityX for numerous reasons…. One of them was because she cheated! XD Go check out her story, Prom Jack! It is so awesome!!!! :] I do not own Shugo Chara.**

**

* * *

**

Rima's POV

Sadly, nothing near as exciting happened after the whole 'oh look it's Rima getting raped by a girl' incident. Boo.

On our way home Nade made a left instead of a right. I, being a perfect being, pointed this small mistake.

"No, Rima," Nade said, giving a small sly smile. "Tomorrow's school. So you have to go home, sleep your much needed beauty sleep, and go to child prison with my brother. And he's gonna carpool with you."

I moaned. Okay, I have no idea why, but Nadeshiko is home schooled. Nagihiko is…uh… public schooled. Like me.

You know what's weird though? Our fancy school looks like a school for filthy rich snobs, with very high intelligence. But nope. Hey, if I'm in that school with MY grades, you'd be shocked, too.

"Do I haaave to?" I whined.

"I'm staying home tomorrow!" Kusukusu declared.

"When you're that small, and whine like that, I swear I'm looking at a 7 year old, and not a 16 year old," Nadeshiko said matter-of-factly. Kusukusu giggled.

I gasped. I went up to her chin! I'm growing, I'm growing! Then I growled at her.

That did not work as well as I hoped. I guess I looked as scary as a puppy, because she laughed the whole way to my house and occasionally ruffled my hair muttering, "Cute, Rima-chii, very cute."

* * *

"Rima chan!" a too cheerful voice called out of the car. Bleh. Nagihiko crawled out.

"Mm," I mumbled, and stumbled.** (A/N Okay, I admit, I only put that there for suess-ness. xD)** I felt myself going backwards, which is not a good thing considering I just climbed a whole bunch of stairs to get to the road. (My house is at the bottom of a hill.)

And of course, like a stupid cliché manga, Nagihiko reached out and put his arm around my waist. Ugh. So, basically, he cheesily just tried to save my life.

Notice how I said tried.

"Wah!" Nagihiko said in surprise.

"Idiot!" I snarled, as we both tumbled down the stairs.

When we finished falling, we both pulled our heads up and groaned.

"R-Rima. Are you alive?" Nagi muttered painfully.

"Somehow," I mumbled.

He stood up (though I noticed him wince in pain(ha)) and offered me his hand. I pouted, and took his hand. It'd be to hard too get up on my own.

"Great. Now I have to walk up the stairs again," I grumbled. Nagi let out a nervous chuckle.

"Oh, Rima," Nagihiko said. "We have to go to the elementary school to help out the current Guardians."

Groan.

* * *

"And that ends your meeting," Nagi smiled at the little kids. There were only four. King, Queen, Jack, and Ace. I didn't know the Jack and Ace, and I couldn't remember their names.

The King and Queen were Hikaru, age 10, and Rikka, age 12.

So, that means… Rikka got a Shugo Chara! Whoop-de-freakin-do.

And, surprise, surprise, Rikka kept one of the X-characters. It hatched, it's owner didn't let it in her heart, so she kept it. She calls it Loveless.

It was a cute little witch. She had tan skin, with long flowing white hair. She had cloudy blue eyes. It had a oversized hat and a dress with a skirt that popped out. There was a little blue ribbon on the collar part. On the ribbon was a big X.

Hikaru's character was… well, I don't know what his was. He stayed home, according to Hikaru.

"Hey, hey, hey Rima chii," Rikka smiled at me. Loveless flew in circles around Rikka's head. "Ride the bus with us. You too, Nagi kun."

Nagi smiled politely and nodded. Then Hikaru came up and grasped Rikka's hand **(A/N Aww… :3)**. Her blush didn't go past me. I rolled my eyes at her then turned to the idiot.

"Nagihiko, if you didn't notice," I pointed out. "You have a ride already."

"But…" Nagihiko smiled at me. Eww. "I've always wanted to ride a bus. I heard they were only in America."

I rolled my eyes.

* * *

"Ms. Wintersnap," Hikaru said in monotone as we climbed up the bus steps (he was still holding Rikka's hand). "They are taking a ride home with us. Take us to.."

He looked at Rikka. "His house," Rikka smiled.

"It's a good place to play hide-and-seek," Loveless said quietly.

Ms. Wintersnap nodded her head. Nagi grabbed my arm for some reason. I'll have to purify my arm when I get home now.

We all headed to the back. Every last seat was filled.

"I think two are open in the front," I commented.

We all went that way. Halfway there, I added, "Or was it the back?"

So we all went back that way. Then I turned it into my own little game.

"Front?" Walk, walk, walk

"Back?" Walk, walk, walk.

"Front?"

"Now that I think about it, back."

"Front." I smiled. Everybody glared at me.

"SIT YOUR -insert choice of cuss word here- ASSES DOWN!" Ms. Withersnap screeched. We immediately sat in two seats in the front.

And, of course I'm sitting with that Nagihiko. And he got the window seat. Daarn.

Then the bus started off.

Nagihiko looked out the window three minutes later.

"Rima, she is swerving pretty bad," he frowned. I shrugged, and tried to make sure he didn't touch me. He sighed and pulled out a book from his bag.

Then I looked out the front window, and noticed something.

"Nagihiko," I said, pulling on his sleeve. "What side of the road do we drive on in Japan?"

"The left, Rima. Left," Nagi smirked.

I thought so. I looked out the window, then looked at my hands. I write with… the right? Left? Agh.

I fished a pencil out of my pocket and held it. Right-handed.

"Nagi?" I said. He pulled his attention away from the book to me. "She's driving on the wrong side of the road."

He looked confuzzled, then looked out. His eyes widened, and he jumped over me to the driver. He took hold of the wheel and turned it, and Ms. W.S. snapped at him. He sighed and sat down next to me.

Yay. I got the window seat.

Now we were swerving bad. "Step on the breaks!" someone shouted.

"NO! MY BUS, MY RULES!" she yelled.

"Slow down!" another voice. She ignored them.

"You're drunk, lady!"

"Stop the bus!"

"NOOOOOOO!!!" she screamed, turning the wheel drastically. Oh crap.

"We're going down a hill!!!" someone else cried out.

Nagihiko hopped up and ran to the emergency door in the back. Using all of his strength, or from what I could tell, he swung it open.

"Hurry!" he shouted.

I knew where this was going. I jumped up and helped everyone up as I went by the seats. First Rikka and Hikaru. Then two more kids. Then more, and more, and more. Everybody jumped and tumbled out the back, with a little help from Nagi.

"YOU CAN'T LEAVE THIS BUS!!!" Ms. W.S. screamed. We were about to go into the trees. Six…five…

"You psycho!" Nagihiko shouted.

Three…

Nagi wrapped his arms around me as I stood in the door frame.

Two…

He pushed off, and I gripped his back.

One.

The bus crashed into trees. It then burst into flames.

"Go, go everyone!" Rikka shouted, and we all rushed up towards the top of the hill. Nagihiko ran up, not bothering to put me down.

We reached the top, and everyone was breathing hard.

Including me.

He made everyone huddle up in a big group.

We all sat in silence.

Then Rikka spoke up. "Who here knows how to hijack a car?"

Everybody was silent for a second.

"I know at least five of you can!" Rikka shouted.

About eight or nine hands went up. Rikka crossed her arms triumphantly and Hikaru sighed.

"Okay, better plan," I said, irritated. Yesterday I almost get raped, today I almost get killed. "Who has a cell phone?"

No hands. Drat.

"Nagihiko? Phone?" I glance at him. He frowned and shook his head. Double drat.

"I read this somewhere," Hikaru said, and move over to the side of the road. We all watched curiously.

He looked both ways. Then he slowly raised his arm. And stuck out his thumb.

Hitchhiking.

Ha. I've always wanted to do this.

Everyone walked up beside him and held out their thumbs.

"I get in the craziest situations around Fujisakis," I glared at Nagi.

He smiled at me and rose his thumb higher.

**

* * *

**

Did you like it? I did. :3 And, no one made any suggestions! DX Come on guys, I would love you itsy bitsy pieces!!!! Oh, and I was listening to the radio and heard this story where the elementary bus driver was drunk and drove down a hill and I just had to imagine what must have happened and what it was like, so… new chappie idea! Yay, I guess. :]


	4. Chapter 4

**I haven't updated in forever on this story, and I wasn't planning to update for a while, but I had like 15 people making me feel guilty, so… ya. And I would like to thank soccergirl56! She gave me this chapter idea! And guys, go read her "Lost Child". It is awesomeness.**

* * *

Ri**ma's POV**

So, if you happened to be driving in the middle of nowhere, heading to the end of nowhere, you would see, like, 30 kids just standing there.

With their thumbs stuck out, of course. Because we're just awesome like that.

"Why aren't any cars coming?" a little kid moaned.

"I forgot elementary kids were on that bus," Nagihiko looked around worriedly. **(Me too Nagi! =O)**

"Meh," I shrugged. "They're fine. When we were in elementary school, we were in danger on many occasions."

"But we had charas," Nagihiko pointed out.

Erg. This boy is soo annoying. How does Nadeshiko live with this guy? "How does Nadeshiko live with you?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Quite easily, actually."

Twitching of my eye, go!

"Everybody, everybody, a car! A car!" Rikka shouted.

Half the kids started jumping and shouting and waving their arms, the other half still sticking their thumbs out.

The minivan whizzed past us, with a kid smashing their face against the back window. He laughed, and stuck his tongue out. It was smushed against the window, and it was really gross. Children these days.

"You little bit-" my cussing was stopped by someone's hand clamping on my mouth. Nagihiko's hand. Ick.

"Remember the children," he said in a sing-song voice.

"Is it me, or is that car the one that just ran by?" Hikaru asked. Everyone turned looked to our side simultaneously.

He was right. The minivan was slowly driving back to us. The driver was looking sheepishly at us. I could see the kid in the back pouting.

"Hi, sorry. I didn't see you at first," the woman driving smiled at us, rolling down the window. People dropped their arms in relief.

"Hello," Nagihiko said, hand still over my mouth. My strength was nothing against his.

"What are you doing that girl?" the boy called from the back in a nasally voice.

"Me?" Nagihiko asked innocently. My hands were still trying to pry his one hand off my mouth.

"Yes, you," he said annoyingly. Children were starting to crawl into the car.

"Keeping her from talking in her alien language and causing your ears to explode," he said calmly.

His… hand… isn't… coming off! I was pretty desperate. I stuck out my tongue and licked his fingers.

"Oh, getting some tongue action in, Rima?" he said quietly in my ear. Ew! (A/N lol, life. My life is in this story a lot.) I pulled my tongue back in immediately.

All the kids had finally finished crawling in, and Nagihiko finally let go. Thank the world. Okay, maybe his hand smelt good… Wait! No, it didn't!

We crawled in after him. Now, imagine, there were about 20 kids in there. Four children were in shotgun. Sheesh.

There were less people in the back, made our way back there. Everyone had another person on his or her lap. Except for nasal boy.

"No way are you sitting on my lap, weirdoes. And don't you talk, alien girl," he glared at me. "There is no room here. You are all imbeciles! Alien girl and purple girl, in the trunk."

As we carefully climbed over the little children (I noticed Rikka on Hikaru) I grinned at Nagihiko. "He called you a girl."

His eye twitched. Then he smirked. "Okay, punishment. You have to sit on my lap."

"What?!"

"Yup. Besides, there's barely enough room for one person."

"Not true! Two people could sit by each other!"

"I can't take it! I have no room!" nasal boy shouted. He pulled himself over the seat and sat down. Nagihiko smiled at me and sat by him. He patted his lap.

"NO!" I snarled.

"You sit on Nadeshiko's lap," Nagihiko pointed out.

"That's different!" I whined.

"You look like a seven year old," Nagihiko snickered.

"Mom! Go already! Everybody's in!" nasal boy shouted. The car took off.

"Can someone in the front explain everything?" Nagihiko asked.

"Yeah," came the reply.

"So… um… boy," Nagihiko looked at nasal boy. "What's your name?"

"Not yours," he snapped back.

Nagihiko leaned back in surprise. Causing me to hit my head on the wall. "Ow, Nagihiko! You made me-" I stopped in mid sentence when I noticed nasal boy holding his ears.

"What?" I asked.

"You are not going to make my ears explode," he glared.

"It can't if she knows your name," Nagihiko smirked.

"Oh," nasal boy removed his hands and started hesitantly. "Um… well, my name is…"

"WHAT?!" the driver lady screeched.

"Mom? What's the matter?" nasal boy asked worriedly.

"A DRUNK DRIVER!?" she yelped.

"It's okay now though," a worried kid explained.

"You guys are awful!" nasal boy glared at us. "Making my mom worry like that."

"At least you're not sitting in someone's lap!" I shot back.

"You guys are strangers," nasal boy kept glaring.

He had a point. If my mom picked up some people I didn't know, I wouldn't participate in the whole lap thing.

Our ride pulled into a karate building.

"Ah, sorry kids," the mom smiled at us. "Got to drop off my son, and pick up my daughter."

"Oh, that's okay!" one kid shouted. "My mom is here, watching my brother! Everybody in my neighborhood can come."

"I'm glad I can leave," nasal boy sneered, and crawled out.

So now only seven kids were left. Me, Nagihiko, Hikaru, and some other kids.

A little girl about seven years old hopped in and viewed us. "Mom? Who are these people?"

"Oh, don't worry, Ansley," the lady smiled.

"Ansley" viewed us silently. "Can I make the seating arrangement?"

"Yes, honey," Ms. Mom-lady assured her.

So Ansley sat Hikaru in shotgun, the four unknown to me kids in the middle, and me, Nagihiko, and herself in the back.

"You guys are pretty," she smiled at us.

"Uh, thanks," I replied back, looking out the window.

"I'm Nagihiko, and the blondie is Rima," Nagihiko told her.

"Oh, you're a boy? That's awesome! I had no idea guys could have such pretty hair," Ansley chattered.

"Yeah," Nagihiko said.

"You guys look pretty together," Ansley went on. "You should go out."

I felt no need to say anything. I just hoped she saw the evil aura coming off me.

"Rima, you're purple!" she exclaimed.

Yup.

**

* * *

Okay, I could make it longer, but my hands hurrrrt. Don't worry, Ansley will only be in here for one or two more chapters. And omigosh! How many of you have seen Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs? I read the book everyday in second grade. I remember that. The movie was awesome an cute and awesome! :3 Yays. **


	5. Chapter 5

**You guys must all hate me! T^T**

**I disclaim all copyrighted materials.**

* * *

La la la, so here I am, sitting in a stranger lady's car. Nagihiko and I are sitting in the back, and Ansley is sitting between us.

It's extremely annoying.

But entertaining.

"Nagihiko, you sure you aren't going out with anybody?" Ansley asked. "Cause you're pretty hot."

"Uh, yes Ansley, I'm pretty sure I'm single," Nagihiko said.

"That's cause you're so annoying," I informed him.

"Nadeshiko's boring then," he smiled.

"Even your teeth are perfect!" Ansley exclaimed.

We continued to ignore her.

"No she's not!" I glared at Nagihiko. He simply shrugged. "You just haven't seen her awesomeness in full power! You stupid fruit!"

"Fruit?" Ansley asked, completely confuzzled.

"I taught you that word," he grinned.

Ugh. This boy is soooo annoying!

"No you did not," I said calmly. Relax, Rima, you know people get more annoyed if you're all quit and bored.

*cough*Amu*cough*

"Yes I did," he said in a sing-song voice.

"Nadeshiko did," I placed my chin on my hand.

He was quiet after that.

Agh. I'm tired.

"Mom," Ansley called. "Where are we going?"

"To their school. It's about a 30 minute ride."

* * *

"Nadeshiko, Nadeshiko," I cried.

"Oh, Rima," Nadeshiko said, slightly surprised.

We were both five, both short. We were at a playground, about a mile from my house. Nobody else was there.

Mama and Papa had been fighting, so I snuck out of the house and ran.

I knew Nadeshiko because she lived on the other side of the playground. We had grown really close.

"What's the matter?" she smiled at me, and took my hand in both of hers. "Are you okay?"

"Papa…Mama…" I sniffed, rubbing my eyes with my free hand.

"Sad, isn't it?" she clenched my hand with a killer grip.

"What's that?" I sniffed.

"What's what?" she asked, still smiling.

"That floating girl," I said, pointing at the tiny girl in a kimono.

Nadeshiko looked over at her, and then looked back at me.

The small girl floated up to me. "Do you see me? My name is Tamari. Pleased to meet you."

"I'm Rima," I told her.

Nadeshiko released my hand and walked to the swings. "Coming?"

We sat there swinging for an hour.

"Hey, let's be best friends forever," I said, braiding Tamari's hair.

"Me or Tamari?" Nadeshiko asked, swinging higher than me. Actually, I was just sitting at this point. My legs hurt.

"You, dummy," I said, now pulling Tamari's hair into a ponytail.

"Oh," she laughed. Then she thought about. "Forever? No matter what?"

"I'll always be your friend," I promised. Now I was French braiding Tamari's hair.

"What… What if I do something you can never forgive me for?"

I smiled at her. "I guess I'll just have to get over it, right?"

"But…"

"Quit being complicated!"

Then she smiled at me. "Okay. No matter what, right?"

I felt something tug at chest.

"Ow," I complained, and a egg came out of my chest. It hung suspended in air for a second, but then it cracked.

"Hi Rima!" a blonde girl like Tamari shouted, and did a flip. "I'm Kusukusu!"

* * *

"Hi, I'm Rima. Is Nadeshiko home?" I asked the boy at the door. I was still five.

"No, sorry. But I'm Nagihiko. Nadeshiko's twin." Nagihiko smiled at me. "Come in. Nade made cookies."

"Nadeshiko and Nagihiko," I mused. "And you both have long purple hair."

"Correct," he said, leading me through the many hallways.

"Hey, Nagihiko," I said. "Where's your dad?"

He froze, then just ran. Ran away, as fast as he could. There so many hallways, I got lost easily. Then I ran into a room, and the door shut behind me. I looked and tried to pull it open.

It was locked.

I screamed. I was all alone in the pitch dark.

I pulled and pulled, and cried and cried.

After a while i gave up and laid down.

Still crying, I went asleep in the dark.

Two days later, Nadeshiko found me.

I sobbed and sobbed.

"Rima! I'm sorry. That idiot boy thought you went home, then your mom called, and I looked and looked."

"Nagihiko left me," I sniffed. "All alone!"

She nodded and stroked my hair. "Sorry. I really mean it. Nagihiko's not here, so it's okay."

"I hate him! For now and forever!"

* * *

"Rima, wake up!" Ansley shouted, pulling my hair.

"Ow, you little fruit!" I growled. Then I looked out the window.

"We there yet?"

"No, my mom is taking you guys to the high school."

What?

"You know how far away that is?!"

"But Rima, my car is there," Nagihiko pointed out.

Sad sad.

"Back to what I was saying," Ansley turned to Nagihiko. "You totally should. You guys have tons of adventures together."

"Sorry, no, she hates my guts," Nagihiko told her.

"What? What?" I asked, pulling Ansley's sleeve.

"Oh," she said, turning around with a big smile on her face. "I was…"

Nagihiko stopped her from talking by clamping his hand over her mouth.

Déjà vu.

She was quiet and blushed.

Nagihiko removed his hand, but Ansley didn't turn around until the red was gone. "Irish spring?" she asked.

He nodded.

"Nagihiko," I said. "Give me five dollars."

"What? Why?"

"Cause I want some money."

"That's so random!" Ansley laughed.

"Ugh, its so boring here," I said.

"You got me," Nagihiko grinned.

"And me!" Ansley piped up.

"Happy happy joy joy," I sighed. "I wish I could talk to Nadeshiko."

"I have a phone!" Ansley cheered. She pulled a pink phone out of her pocket and gave it to me.

I happily dialed Nadeshiko's number and listened.

beeeeeep

beeeeeep

beeeeeep

beeeeeep

beeeeeep

"Hi, its Nadeshiko! Weird, I couldn't answer the phone. Sad. ANYWAY! Leave a message. Hi! If you can hear this, its Tamari!"

"Aw, she didn't answer," I whined, then called another number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Yaya." I said.

"What's up?"

"It's so boring here," I complained.

"Oh, well…" Yaya's voice was cut off because Nagihiko took the phone away.

"I'm entertaining her," he said, smoothly shut the phone, and gave it to Ansley.

"Why'd you do that?" I snapped at him, leaning over Ansley so he could see my angriness better. "Do you know the rumors she'll spread?"

"Yeah?" he said, also leaning over Ansley.

"Is that lightning going through your eyes?" she asked, shocked.

"I know more than you," he grinned.

"Not true," I retorted.

"What's Nadeshiko's favorite color?"

"Orange! What food always makes Nadeshiko throw up?"

"Salami. All slimy and stuff. Nasty." he grimaced.

"Well…" and for the eleventh hundred time today, Nagihiko interrupted someone's sentence.

I looked into his surprised eyes. He was… kissing me!

Then I noticed something. There was a hand on the back of my head.

Ansley! I'll kill that brat!

She pulled her hand away, and I yanked back.

Then I shot her a glare. "You! You little!"

She smiled innocently at me.

"Kids! We're here!" the driver called back. I crawled over the seats and jumped out the door.

"Praise the lord!" I screamed.

* * *

"Then she made us kiss!" I complained to Nadeshiko.

She laughed. "Really."

"I'm glad I wasn't there," Kusukusu giggled.

I nodded. "Then I had to ride home with him! Where is Nagihiko, anyway?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Do you want to see him?"

"No!" I said, hopping on her bed.

"He's working at a dance studio."

"But anyway, that kiss was awful!"

"Hey, now, that is my brother your talking about."

"It was just awful!" I pulled my knees into my chest. I put my face on my knees.

"Watch it, Rima," she said. I looked up. She was glaring at me. So was Tamari.

Kusukusu knew how I felt, though. She stroked my cheek.

"It was awful," I repeated.

"Why was it so dang awful?"

"Because!" I shouted. I slammed my head into my knees again. Then I spoke softly. "Because… I kinda I liked it."

* * *

**I felt like I owed you guys… But anyways…**

**I'll update Singing for a living tomorrow. Hey, guess what! That first dream/flashback is based on Umbrella by Rihanna. The second one... well, I decided I needed a reason for Rima to hate him.**

**Guess what else! I saw the lightning thief. The movie. :D**

**It was not as good as the book, though. :/**

**Anyway, be my FFB! :D Fan fiction buddy! Just PM me. X3**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm finally ungrounded!!!! :D Hello, my peoples!!! I disclaim all copyrighted items. And guys... Sorry I haven't reviewed ANYONE in a while. Or actually read someone's fic. I've had some personal problems lately (hospitals are awful! DX), besides being grounded. Don't ask. **

* * *

**Rima's POV**

"Hey, Rima, can you, uh, repeat that?" Nadeshiko asked me.

"You're gonna make me?" I groaned, and looked up.

I jumped back in surprise to find Nade right in front of me, a huge blush covering from her neck to the tips of her ears.

"Nadeshiko...?"

"What did you say, Rima?" she asked me.

"I said I..." I can't do this. "Nadeshiko, I'm going home."

I hopped past her towards the door.

"Rima!" Nagihiko shouted. Wait.

Na...gi...hi...ko...?

"Nagihiko?" I asked, turning.

But he wasn't there. Just a Nadeshiko blushing harder (how is that freakin POSSIBLE?), hand over her mouth.

She wasn't looking in my eyes.

"Nadeshiko?" I repeated.

That worked. In a way. She looked into my eyes. Then the blush disappeared, a smirk now gracing her face.

"Rima, I think you like Nagi." she giggled.

Creeeeeeepy.

"No I don't," I said, now trying to rush out the door.

"Rimaaaa," Nadeshiko said, pulling me back into her room. "It's dark out. Stay over here."

"No!" I stated.

Nadeshiko spun me around, looking into my eyes. Hers softened, and she said, "I'll lay off the Nagihiko topic."

"Fine," I sighed. You really just can't beat this girl.

I crawled into her bed, pulling the covers over me. "Night."

"Night, Rima." Nade replied.

"Coming?" I asked, pulling the covers down to my chin so I could see her.

"Nope. Got some dancing to do. Wanna watch?" Nadeshiko glanced at me.

"Night," I said, turning over.

I heard her footsteps leave, then I heard Tamari and Kusukusu whispering.

"Is it safe to talk now?" Kusukusu asked.

"Thank god," Tamari sighed. Kusukusu giggled.

"I'n tired cuz Rima's tired," Kusukusu yawned.

"I'm going after Nadeshiko."

"I'm going to sleep."

"SHUT UP!!" I yelled. I didn't hear anything for the rest of the night.

=w=

Sleep...

* * *

**Nagihiko's POV**

That was close...

Dangit, Nagihiko!! You blush waaay too easy! Even easier than Amu!

"Hey, dude, when are you going to tell her?" Rhythm whined. "I hate staying at home all day!"

"I almost did." I sighed, then slammed my self against the wall. Rhythm and Tamari (who I did not notice til now) jumped at the noise. I slid down, trying to think. "I was about to kiss her again and she was leaving and I didn't want her to do partly cuz I didn't want her to get kidnapped again and mostly just because I didn't want her to and I made her stop with my normal voice, and she was all 'Nagihiko?' and I didn't know what to do and then I just said what I thought would make her blush, oh it worked, so I wouldn't be the only one to blush, and I was about to pin her down and so I had to run away and then I-"

"SHUT UP ALREADY!" Tamari screamed.

"Really, dude, even I'm out of breath, and I didn't make the run-on sentence-speech!" Rhythm said.

I sighed. I really, really had to do something.

Then my plan was born. Or maybe it wasn't really a plan as much as an impulse.

"Tamarii~ Rhytmm~" I said in a sing-song voice. They both screamed and held on to each other.

"Dude, cut it out! You're scaring me!" Rhythm screamed.

I snatched them both up and ran to my room.

"Quiet!" I hissed at them. I glanced at Rima, who was breathing evenly.

I opened Tamari's egg and shoved them both inside. "Be quiet or I will rip you to little shreds like dead people!" I threatened quietly.

They went silent.

I took a big gulp and crawled onto my bed. I pulled my hair into ponytail with the hair bow that always rests upon my wrist when I got close to Rima.

Maybe I shouldn't do this....

Rima smiled and gave a little giggle in her sleep.

I'm going to do this.

I pulled her in a (technically) up-right position and gently shook her shoulders. I bit my lip as her eyelids slowly pulled apart.

"Nadeshiko?" she blinked. I smiled and shook my head. Then I pulled out the ponytail and let my hair fall all around me.

She studied me and smiled. "You look like an angel."

I swooped down and kissed her on the lips.

O////O

Come back, tongue! I thought. But nooo. Mr. Tongue would not listen. Her mouth opened a little, and I pulled back. I might wake her to a point she'll remember this.

"Definitely an angel," Rima decided. Then she dropped like a brick.

I checked to make sure she was still alive. When I was sure she was asleep, I sighed. Leave the room, Nagihiko. When I was in the kitchen, I thought about her lips.

Not bad.

After a while, I went back to my room and crawled in my bed beside Rima.

The clock next to me glared 1:56. Gah sleep! Come! I have school tomorrow!

* * *

**Rima's POV**

I woke up at 5:30. How suckish.

I looked over to see Nadeshiko hugging me in her sleep. Why is Nade in my house?

I looked around. Where are we?

"Nadeshikooo!" I wailed, shaking her. "We are in some alternative universe!"

"Ri-ma-cal-mm-dow-nn-you-frruit-we-aree-at-my-housseeee!" Nade exclaimed. "St-op-shak-ing-me!"

I obeyed. "Oh. I was kidding."

"Yes. Bleh. What a horrible way to wake up," Nadeshiko rolled out of bed like a spy. "Now call your mom. She'll be mad. I need to go to dance. And wake up Nagi."

"Ughhh."

"Haa. Lucky you brought your uniform, right?" Nade winked.

Then a brilliant plan struck me. "How about we ditch school?"

"I have dance."

"Skip!"

She thought over this, then smiled at me. "Okay. You wanna take everybody else?"

Hmm.... "Sure. But no charas."

Kusukusu and Tamari sighed from there eggs and floated out of the room.

* * *

We all were in Amu's car after picking everyone up.

"Thank you for letting us borrow your car, Amu," Nadeshiko told Amu.

"Aaanything for my beeest friend, Naadeshiko," Amu grinned at her.

Fruit. "Um, actually, Amu..."

"Best friend ever!" Amu exclaimed, hugging Nadeshiko. Nade sweatdropped and rolled her eyes at me.

Oh well. Let the spaz think what she wants to.

"Is everyone here?" Utua asked in her bossy tone.

"Not Nagihiko. Stupid goody two shoes just HAD to go to school." I sighed.

"You miss him, don't you?" Yaya hugged me.

I shook my head wildly.

Would you like to know how we were seated? Of course you do.

Driving: Ikuto

Shotgun: Utua and Kukai

Backseat: Me (on Nade's lap), Nade (in middle), Amu (beside Nade), Yaya (on other side of Nade), Kairi (by Yaya), and Tadase (by Amu).

We were all safely non-buckled.

-.-

"So... who wants to hear how Rima almost got raped?" Nadeshiko asked. I elbowed her in the ribs.

While Nade was busy embarrassing; little Rima had a flashback.

I dreamed about an angel last night! It woke me up, and a silver glow was all around it, and its hair kinda floated all around the angel.

I can't really remember their face, hair color, or anything else that happened. But it was a good dream.

"Rima, that really happened?" Kukai interrupted my thoughts with his laughter. Everybody was laughing hysterically.

Utua looked back at us. Tears went down her cheeks. "You know...haha...that gay -my bad, _bi_- girl...hahaha...sounds like Amu!"

"Noooo way!" Amu shouted.

"How'd you hear her say she was bi?" I asked Nade.

She shrugged. "You talk in your sleep. You dream of flashbacks."

"I didn't dream of flashbacks last night! Wait... Nevermind. I usually have more than one dream. I probably dreamed that." I said.

"Hey, let's go to... the beach!" Utua said excitedly.

"We haven't been there since we were little," Amu said in that weird whisper voice of hers. Then she started muttering to herself and blushing.

"I hear piano music coming out of her ears," Nadeshiko whispered to me.

Lol. Fruit.

* * *

**DONE~! Hey guys, there might be spelling errors. My e key thing doesn't work good. I have to push it hard. Aaand I really don't edit my fic. ^^; Guys! I read this manga called Love Berrish, and theres a 16 yr old version of Nagi in it! ^3^ And peoples, sorry for not reviewing anyone. I've had some stressful issues going on... And got an ulcer. And I'm a little depressed. V.V Sorry, guys. I don't think I'll be reading anyone's fics for a while. I'm reallly sorry. ;_;**


	7. Chapter 7

**:) Why hello there. I disclaim copyrighted things.**

Once we were at the beach, everyone shot out of the car and ran towards the ocean. Except Nadeshiko.

"Party pooper!" I claimed. I yanked and tugged at her hand to get her to come on. But she sat in the car.

"Gotta park somewhere." she said. Liesssssss!

"You lie!" I glared. "You just don't like the ocean!"

"But I really do have to park!" she glared back.

Grrr. Have it your way. I hopped in and pointed at the steering wheel. I can do this... Ugh...

"Um..."

"I'm using the force! Duh! Gawrsh!"

Nade rolled her eyes and crawled up front. "Where should we park?"

I looked out at the roads, the shops, and the parking spots. Then I glanced out at all meh frands playing in the ocean. They were splashing each other. Fruits...

I looked at Nade. "Can I drive?"

Nade blinked. Then she rubbed her eyes. "Serious?"

I nodded and crawled after her. "We could use the practice, right?"

"We?" Nadeshiko raised an eyebrow.

"Ya. I learn how to drive and you learn how to use the 'OH SHIT!' bar." I smiled and placed my hands on the wheel.

She laughed her stupid, little tinkly laugh that makes me wanna rip her throat out and swallow so I can sound like that... Ah, curse you jealousy. But really, she has a really cute laugh. No, giggle. Nadeshiko doesn't laugh. Nope. She's too girl-ish.

"And I don't plan to share a seat with you," I told her. She raised her hands in defeat and scooted out from underneath me.

I pushed my foot on the right petal, and nothing happened. "Why not?" I muttered.

Pushhhhh. Pushhhh... PUSHHHH...

Damn it! Why not? Why won't you work?

Nadeshiko reached down for the stick that sticks out from between the seats and shoved it on some letter. At the same time, my foot was pushing the pedal as hard as it could.

And then... FWOOSH!

"HOLYSHIT!" Nade screamed, clutching the bar. We sped through the empty street (thank god.). The colors flashed by and I froze up and didn't know what to do.

"Brake." Nadeshiko whispered. Brake?

"The other pedal," she cried, closing her eyes. Ohh. Right, right.

I slammed down on the brake, causing the car stand on it front two wheels. At first I was like, whoa, out of world experience. Then it was more OMIGAWD WE ARE GOING TO DIE!

A loud thud and we jumped. Thankfully, the car decided we could keep our lives, so it went back to standing on all fours. Everything was calm and quiet, then I glanced at Nadeshiko and chuckled nervously. "Dang. We just bout died."

But unlike having a sense of humor like yours truly, Nadeshiko was having mental breakdown. "Aaah... aaaaaahh... AAAAHHH..."

Oops. "Alright, already. I'm sorry, Nadeshiko."

She curled up in a ball. "Sorry. Sorry. Aaah. Ahhhhhhhhh."

I didn't know what to do at that point. Obviously, I shouldn't be behind the wheel. Apparently, I had to. I smiled and patted Nade's arm. "It's going to be alright. I'll take us to the others."

She muttered, "Sorry."

Safety first. Once we had our seat belts on (Nadeshiko was strapped in ball formation. I buckled it for her. Ain't I nice?), I gently pushed the other pedal. No movement. Thinking it over, I removed my foot from the brake. Haha! :D Victory.

The awkward quiet in the car was unbearable, so I turned on the radio. Nadeshiko was still kinda muttering "aaahhhh" and "sorry" so I turned up the music. No need to depress me, too, Nadeshiko.

Messing up really gets someone guilty. "We're going to the others, chicka. Don't worry. Kairi is smart, so we can get you medical help."

Finally, I don't know how, Nadeshiko snapped out of it. "You're driving? Again?"

I sniffed and slammed on the brakes. "Ah! Thank god! I thought you were mentally scarred for life and I would have to drop you off in a corner somewhere so you could slowly go insane and try to fly off a skyscraper and when I found your split open bloody body in pieces I would start screaming and running in her circles and think that it was all my fault so I would go and steal a trashbag from a hobo when he was digging through a dumpster and run back and stuff your body parts into it and then walk until I came across someone's lake and then I would swim into the middle and take a deep breath then swim to the bottom and attempt to bury you but when it wouldn't work cuz the sand kept floating everywhere so then I would swim to the side and place the bag on the bank then get a whole bunch of sticks then put it on the bag so it looked like a beaver nest or dam or something then I would rush out and hitchhike home and-"

Nadeshiko broke me off by laughing hysterically. Huh. I guess she does more than giggle.

It's not my fault I ramble on and on! I mean, really! But everybody said it's my own fault, I blame the world. :p

After taking a deep breath and wiping away laugh tears, she said, "I was soooo unmanly."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, cuz your just a bundle of man."

"Ya..." she smiled, but something in her eyes looked distracted. She smirked a little, then crossed her arms. "Well! How bout I break down again? Or shall I drive?"

Hmm... On one hand, we have both of us freaking out cuz Nadeshiko gets sucked into this little world, and she might get brain damage, and I love her and all, but, sorry, no. No retard for best pest. On the other, we have us arriving safely at the beach to meet the others. Meh. "You can have your little freak out. If I practice, maybe I can drive by the time I'm 20!"

She clapped and said in this weird kinda happy kinda worried kinda oh really wow oh look a squirrel wait what? voice, "Yaaay."

I laughed, and she laughed too. It felt like a hallmark moment. Quick, get out the camera!

She coughed and said, "HahahahahahahahahahahaNO."

Well, I guess it was reasonable. I puffed out my cheeks and switched seats with her. "We goin back?"

"Yuppers."

"Mkay."

I must have drove far, cuz we were still driving ten minutes later. In fact, I made up a story on the way!

RIMA'S STORY

ONCE THERE WAS A LITTLE GIRL

SHE SAW THIS GIANT FLOWER

GIRL WALKED UP TO IT AND SAID YOUR SO PRETTY

THE FLOWER SAID DUH IM A FLOWER

AND ATE HER ALL UP.

END

Didn't that just put a place in your heart? I told meh beautiful story to Nadeshiko and she was completely moved. "Deserves to turn into a movie. And win an Oscar."

"Dakota Fanning could play the 'Girl' part. And Johnny Depp as the 'Flower'." I nodded, satisfied.

"Yep. Oh, we're here."

"Yosh!"

We parked next some building and ran out to the beach. "Hey guys!"

"Hey!" Kukai called. "What happened?"

"Nothing. Besides the fact we dug up some of Nadeshiko's past!"

"Ooh!" Yaya cried. "What?"

I eyed Nade. "I'm not sure."

"Well, we dug up some of your past before, Rima!" Yaya exclaimed. "We were stuck in a room thing, and you remembered when you were kidnapped, and you were stuck in the past. Then we yelled 'AAAAAHHHH!' and everything was good."

Ah, memories. Anywho... I looked out at the ocean and noticed a couple guys jet-skiing. I pointed and yelled, "Ooh! I wanna do that!"

Everybody followed my finger with their eyes. Everybody automatically put out their thoughts.

"Yosh!"

"That looks scary..."

"We shouldn't do it in the ocean. Wouldn't oil get all up in it?"

"Oh, yeah, we don't want to end up like America."** (A/N No offense fellow Americans!)**

"Look at how fast their going!"

"Those guys aren't very cute."

"Hey, there's a lake about 20 minutes away!"

"Okay, we can go there and flirt with some guys and convince them to let us use their jet-skiis!"

"What about the guys?"

"You guys can have a man thing. Have fun."

Utua grabbed my wrist and dragged me to the car. Then she opened the door, sat me down, and buckled me. What am I, two?

**Nagihiko's POV**

Whenever these girl things happen, I always feel kinda awkward. Don't ask. In fact, you already know.

Anywho, ended up being shoved in the driver's seat by Amu. The girl has arms! I mean, she could pick up a grown man and throw him in a closet... (Ikuto was 19 when she was like, only 11, when she did that, right?) But I guess it was a relief to have a seat to myself. When Rima sits in my lap, I always freak out that she'll... uh... feel something. So I kinda push her towards the end of my legs, so she's sitting on my knees.

My eyelids felt heavy. With a glance at Rima, I remembered that little incident. Oh, I am sooo glad she thinks I'm a girl. Imagine what would happen if I Nagihiko and acted like that!

Look at me. 'Good thing I wasn't Nagihiko!' 'I wish I wasn't Nadeshiko right now.' Really? It's like I'm neither of them. Sniff. Then I'll name the me that's just watching this all... Leroy.

Yeah. Leroy.

Gawd, forget that. Nevermind. Ew.

* * *

**Sooo... How many of you watch So You Think You Can Dance? Don't you just love Kent! X3 He's so cute! And I really like Lauren, too. In fact, one of her dances gave me a chapter idea... :3**

**Oh! What about Hell's Kitchen? Ramsey is the best. X3 Total. Beast. I'm going for ED or Autumn or Jay. :3 My frand likes Holli.**

**So... Sorry about the wait! I really do love ya'll! Oh, and does anyone get what the beta thing is? If it's someone that goes and fixes the little grammar mistakes, I could use one. =/**


End file.
